


(Flat)mates

by DefWangSoul



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Smut, a little fluff, cuddling Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefWangSoul/pseuds/DefWangSoul
Summary: After almost three months of sharing the flat, there were still some things they didn’t know about each other. And neither one of them showed the desire to reveal it so far either.





	(Flat)mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are sleep deprived, listen to Tomorrow, Today and get an inspiration at 2am. I usually dont write M/M and this is my first, so sorry in advance if it is wierd or what.  
> Enjoy ^^

~ ~ ~

They have lived in one apartment not for much long to know each other that well. They knew each other´s major, they knew what music they usually listen to, they knew what to watch in TV so that they wouldn’t argue over the programme. They knew each other well, but not too well. They got along okay since the first day, though the visitors still could tell some weird tension between them, by the way they looked at each other, or talked to each other sometimes. Jinyoung was actually the quiet one, always carrying a book or some notebook in which he kept his drawings. As an art student that was his go-to item. Moreover, he didn’t tend to engage himself in other people´s conversation, while his flatmate called some of his classmates for a visit. He usually locked himself in his room and got out late at night when he was sure the visitors were gone.

On the other hand, Jaebum, the few months older one, was quite easy going. He was loved by people and he loved people. Or so it seemed. Sometimes though, it felt like he needed some time alone, not talking to anyone. It was when he got the muse and wrote the new lyrics or composed some new sounds. As opposed to Jinyoung, Jaebum usually played his music aloud, which pissed off his flat friend, when he wanted to have a quiet place. Sometimes they have fought over that until one of them gave up and went out. It was Jinyoung most of the times, who had to leave, but so to say, he was also the cool-headed one. He usually took it the easier way rather than have another fight. Jinyoung hated fights. Although, if it came to one, he would be the one with better reasons and arguments.

They got along well, despite it might have not seemed like that sometimes. But when they got to spend time with each other, there were times they used to engage themselves in long conversations until late night hours. Jaebum liked the younger´s ideas and thoughts. He always thought it was caused by reading so many books and literature. When Jinyoung got to say something, he always gave reasons for his thinking and that was something that Jae was trying to learn himself. The younger seemed to always think twice before he said something, as opposed to Jaebum, who had the tendency to blur out the first shit that would come to his mind.

After almost three months of sharing the apartment, there were still some things they didn’t know about each other. And neither one of them showed the desire to reveal it so far either.

\--------------------------------------------------

Jae unlocked the door in one go, surprised. He knew Jinyoung should be at school because he has classes at this time on Thursdays. When he entered the small hall, the music was heard from Jinyoung´s room, much louder than he was used to for his friend. He closed the door behind himself, suspicion creeping into him. He didn’t think much long before he decided to check this unusual situation, the only decision being made was whether to enter the younger´s room straight away, letting him know his flatmate has arrived, or whether to creep quietly into the room, because for some reasons Jaebum felt the adrenaline slowly running through his veins. He felt something different but he couldn’t tell what that was. And at that moment, he was much more leaning towards the latter option, unusually curious.

The music didn’t go down even when he approached the door, his breath becoming hilariously quick. He couldn’t explain why he was doing this but he couldn’t help. His shaky hand touched the handle and he slowly opened the door, deciding to stay unnoticed. The music got louder, but so did other sounds. Sounds which Jaebum didn’t think would hear. And was not really prepared for them. Or for what he saw.

For solid few seconds he stood still at the door, unsure what to do. At first he thought it was normal. Everyone does that every day, even himself. Why would Jinyoung be an exception? But then Jae´s eyes fell on the laptop screen and he backed off, this time with a surprised sigh, much louder than he expected it to be. Unfortunately for him, not even the door played in his favour and when he tried to close them, they creaked and Jinyoung turned to him, startled and with frightened face. Jaebum couldn’t make a move for few moments and they were staring at each other for seconds before the older finally placed his eyes down and backed off completely, closing the younger´s door in front of his nose.

Well, he didn’t really think he would find something like this. Definitely not _this_ close to him, to be honest. And he also couldn’t tell how he was feeling about it. Surprised? Definitely. Embarrassed? Just a little. Excited? Maybe a little more than he wanted to admit. He went away from the younger´s room, took his backpack and closed himself in his own room before his roommate would come out.

Jae sat on his bed, thinking. The more time has passed, the more he felt like the puzzle pieces have fit in themselves for him. It wasn’t like Jinyoung was radiating some gay vibes as he went, it was not the thing. _Although, I should have known it somehow,_ he thought to himself.

He rested his arms on his thighs, listening the music going down, but no other sound coming anymore. He _knew_ Jinyoung knew that Jae saw what he was doing and he couldn’t bring himself to face him at that moment. What would he tell him anyway? Awkwardness was about to come very soon and as much as he was trying to delay it, he was getting hungrier with every passed hour (no pun intended though), so he eventually walked out of his room, but stood at his door and listened. No one seemed to be there. As he was walking to the kitchen, he took a glance at the younger´s door which seemed to be shut for good, not opening ever again. He was wondering whether Jinyoung would come out tonight, or whether he will try to avoid him for as long as possible.

However, after he had eaten the dinner, the fullness of his stomach somehow flew the thoughts of his friend palming himself over some virtual man out of his mind and he took out his small notebook with lyrics and notes. Once he immersed himself in arranging the beat of his new song, he didn’t notice Jinyoung actually appeared at the kitchen door. It wasn’t until the younger coughed almost inaudibly when Jae noticed he had a company. They stared at each other for a while and Jinyoung was the first one to break the eye contact. Jaebum couldn’t not notice the blush that creeped to his friend´s cheeks and found himself shocked when he realized he liked what he was seeing. His younger roommate looked like the small boy who had been caught watching porn while his parents weren’t at home. Except that´s what really happened, to be honest.

A crazy thought appeared in Jae´s mind but he ditched it the very second. He knew the teasing was not the right was to start this surely embarrassing conversation that was about to happen. He supressed the smirk and focused on the lyrics in front of him, before Jinyoung broke the silence.

“Look, we can´t pretend it didn’t happen. I know you saw all that and I´m not even trying to deny anything. There would be no point.” The younger said.

Jae´s hand stilled above the half-written page and after few seconds he placed his eyes on the younger.

“Were you about to tell me someday, or nah?” he asked, trying very much not to sound teasing.

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

“Well, you could at least warn me, or something.” Now Jaebum didn’t try to avoid the sarcasm.

“I know. I´m sorry, I should have…mention it. And I didn’t really expect you to come home that soon.” Jinyoung admitted.

“It could have been someone else. One of your friends. Or I could have come here with _my_ friends.” Jae commented, eyeing his friend obviously.

“I know.” is all the younger seemed to get out of himself at that point.

Jaebum wasn’t sure what else to add. This whole situation was so awkward and if there was any tension anytime before, at that moment it was intensified sevenfold.

“I…don’t know what to say. It feels like everything I add will be just worse.” Jinyoung huffed, placing his weight from one leg to the other nervously.

“Then don’t say anything at all. I get it. I don’t mind it.” Jaebum tried to sound supportive but it didn’t end up sounding as he intended to. To his own ears, it actually sounded like a suggestion. Jinyoung seemed to notice because his eyebrows shrugged.

“Eh…o-kay? I mean, this is even more awkward.” He said, still standing at the kitchen door, as if the room was now the hole that would devour him in the hell of embarrassment.

Jaebum suppressed another smirk and focused on writing again, but his mind was somewhere else. He pretended to think about the new line to write but he unconsciously focused his attention to Jinyoung approaching him. His heart sped with every step his friend took towards him. He started to clap his pencil on the paper unconsciously, when the younger stopped at the counter with his back turned to Jaebum. He turned his head a little and looked at his friend´s back. He didn’t look at him this way like ever. But as he was watching Jinyoung, he started to think it was a pity. Because the sight was something. Even in the black t-shirt his shoulders seemed to flex quite deliciously and he would bet his best lyrics that those long sleeves were hiding some well-toned arms. Something in him was telling him to stop staring at his flatmate and not make this even worse. But the other voice, the voice which reminded him of his very similar feature to Jinyoung´s, this voice was telling him to stand up and check if he was right about those arms. Suddenly he wanted to feel his skin and check if it was as smooth as it seemed. He wanted to get as close to Jinyoung as possible and hug him. He wanted to squeeze his ass to check if it really was that muscular as it seemed even though it was covered with loose grey sweats. He wanted to hold him and turn Jinyoung´s face to him and taste the lips to check if they really tasted like peach from the balm he used. And he wanted to do it right then. In that kitchen, out of nowhere, catching his friend off guard, just to see what could possibly happen. As usual, Jaebum didn’t think twice before he stood up and approached Jinyoung from behind.

He thought of backing out at one moment, while there was still time to get back to his spot on the chair unnoticed. But curiosity overcame him and he came to his friend, just as close so that he could almost feel Jinyoung´s ass brush on his dangerously twitching crotch. Maybe a little too fast, he thought to himself but at that moment it was too late to back off.

Jinyoung attempted to take a step back and join his friend at the table while eating dinner, as weird as it might have seemed. But was stopped by Jaebum´s firm body. Once again, the younger startled over the impact and the plate he was holding in his hand hit the counter surface with a thud.

“Jaebum, what-what are you doing?” the younger hissed.

Jaebum didn’t answer, but pressed himself more to Jinyoung´s back, slowly gliding his palm over his coated arm.

“Jae, what the…”

But Jaebum continued touching him, now his hands moved to Jinyoung´s stomach.

“Jae, seriously, if this is a revenge or what, stop it…”

“Why would I take a revenge on you?” the older said huskily.

“I don’t…I don’t know…I-“ Jinyoung sighed when Jaebum´s hand slipped under the black t-shirt and touched the firm abs. He was right about the skin though, it was even smoother than he thought.

Jaebum felt Jinyoung grip his hands on the counter and a quiet, almost inaudible moan escaped the younger´s mouth. Jaebum could help but smirked to himself and moved his face closer to Jiynoung´s ear.

“That´s not revenge. You didn’t do anything to me. But you can, if you want…” Jaebum inhales the younger´s neck and it filled his mind with lust he has not felt for very long.

“What do you…” Jinyoung started but one of Jaebum´s hand squeezed his buttock and his breath hitched.

“Jae, I thought you…that you…” he was trying to make a coherent sentence but Jae´s hand on his ass made it rather impossible with those squeezes and the older knew that. He couldn’t help the feeling and he loved the way his own heart clenched when Jinyoung let out another moan, this time louder. He massaged the muscular ass and Jinyoung´s head fell back before he bit his lip. Jaebum leaned closer and touched the younger´s neck with his tongue and kitten licked the spot just under his ear. In a while his ministrations became more passionate and Jinyoung´s moans became more frequent and louder and he started to press himself on Jaebum´s body.

“What did you think? What did you want to say?” Jaebum placed small kisses on the other´s neck skin, teasing him even more.

“I thought you…were…you liked women.” He finally managed to say but Jaebum wasn’t about to stop anytime soon.

“I do. But I also am attracted to men.” The older said, rubbing his hand on Jinyoung´s sides and stomach again. His fingers slipped under that t-shirt again but this time not staying just there. He moved downwards, having Jinyoung grab his hand in his own.

“It´s okay. Don’t worry, I will go easy on you.” Jae said in whisper, feeling the grip loosen and he took it as an approval to continue. He didn’t have to look at that area to be sure how he made Jinyoung feel. As long as he approached his crotch, he could feel how hard he already was even through the sweatpants. He rubbed him few times, cupped him gently just to find Jinyoung´s hand gripping on his own jeans.

“Does it feel good?” he popped the question to Jinyoung´s ear but instead of a verbal answer he groaned, sounding as if he wasn’t able to stay in his clothes much longer. He grinded his hips against Jaebum´s hand, attempting to find at least some friction. Jaebum sighed and the air hitting Jinyoung´s skin caused goosebumps he could immediate feel under his touch.

“Don’t stop…please…” the younger boy moaned again desperately.

“I won´t. Don’t worry, baby, I won´t stop until you feel as good as possible.” Jaebum promised with his hand slipping in the younger´s sweats and boxers, huffing delicately over how warm that felt. There was no doubt Jinyoung would allow him to do even more at that point. And he wanted to do more, he wanted to do anything, everything Jinyoung would ask for, just to make him feel good and just to hear those delicious sounds escaping his peachy plump lips.

Jaebum stroked him carefully, not wanting to finish this and him too soon, but the younger bucked his hips against his hold, with his head placed back on Jae´s shoulder.

“This feels so good, shit…” Jaebum heard the other say, almost unable to put his thoughts together.

“You feel so good, buddy. So good…” not even Jaebum could hold back anymore. He sped his movements when he felt the wetness spreading slowly across the younger´s length.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jaebum asked just to make sure and to get a real approval. Despite the arousal, he felt responsible to do this, to make sure neither of them will not regret anything.

“Y-yes. I want…I want…”

“What baby? What do you want? Say it, I want to hear you say it.” Jaebum asked, waiting patiently for Jinyoung´s answer.

“I want…you. In…in me. I want you to fuck me.” he exhaled and closed his eyes shut.

“Hmm, so the bottom.”

“Y-yes.” Another sigh and that was all Jaebum needed to become rock hard himself. He bucked his hips forward to the younger´s ass, rubbing it with his crotch and driving Jinyoung crazy.

“Please, do something or I´ll go crazy in a while.” The younger said when the friction was almost unbearable.

“Don’t worry baby, I will do _something_.” He promised. “Your room or mine?”

“We…we can use mine.” Jinyoung unstuck himself off Jaebum´s body unwillingly and wasting no time he led Jaebum to his room. The same room he had been caught in few hours ago. The same room in which Jinyoung made himself feel good and now Jaebum hoped _he_ will be the one to make his friend feel that good too, if not even better.

After the door were flown open, Jinyoung stopped and Jaebum bumped into him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, reaching for Jinyoung´s arm and turning him to his face.

“Yeah, I mean…yes. Everything okay. I just…didn’t expect this to happen.” His cheeks turned red again and Jaebum couldn’t help but caress them.

“It´s okay. I promise you it will be okay.” He smiled and took a step closer, so close their erections were now touching and this time they both moaned simultaneously. Jaebum closed his eyes for a while to clear his mind a little. When he opened them again, he stared at the full lips, looking so delicious as if they were only waiting for him to bite in them.

“What?” the younger asked.

“Your lips.”

“What´s with them?” Jinyoung asked confused.

“I want to taste them.” Jaebum waited for Jiynoung´s reaction and when he smiled, he leaned in and kissed the plump lips hungrily, tracing his hand on Jinyoung´s back and landing it on his ass again.

“You know you´re beautiful?” Jae said, breaking the kiss. “So beautiful.”

He kissed those pretty lips again and again, biting into the lower one, eliciting the moans he didn’t think he would want to hear all the time now. Then he licked that lip, as if apologizing for hurting it, moving to the upper one and then in between them, asking for the access even further. When Jinyoung´s lips parted, he slipped his tongue in the warmth, slowly at first but then with more need, leaving the younger man moaning in pleasure. Feeling their tongues touching turned Jaebum even more and he wanted to move things to another level. But he reminded himself not to be too fast. He wanted to break the kiss and look at Jinyoung´s face when he felt the latter´s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer and he was surprised with the change. After few seconds he even felt his own t-shirt being tugged and he smiled to Jinyoung´s lips, putting his own hands up to make it easier for Jinyoung to undress him.

“You´re so impatient.” He smirked, this time very obviously but Jinyoung smirked as well, discarding his own black t-shirt. Jaebum bit his lip when he touched the toned arms, just as delicate as he thought they would be. He leaned in and kissed them, sucking gently the skin on Jinyoung´s shoulders.

“You are giving me no choice.” The younger tugged his fingers at the waist band of Jaebum´s jeans, creeping over the zipper, looking uncertain a little.

“Go on.” Jae encouraged him and he obeyed, brushing over the hardness as he moved his hand down. He didn’t waste more time before he tugged his jeans down along with the boxers, freeing Jaebum´s erection in a moment.

“Damn it…” Jinyoung cursed as he saw the size his friend possessed. He stared at his exposed dick for a while before he looked up and kiss Jaebum again, one hand stroking him. It was as if Jaebum´s size was made perfectly for his palm. Jaebum threw his head back when Jinyoung broke the kiss and kneeled down, facing his erection.

As soon as he felt the warm mouth on him, he spilled the chain of curses and gripped on Jinyoung´s hair quite painfully, eliciting a groan from the younger.

“Fuck, that feels great…” he huffed as Jinyoung´s mouth took him more and more with every move. He sucked on him few times, using his tongue in an incredible way, especially to tease him and Jaebum started to fear he wouldn’t last long before he comes undone in Jinyoung´s mouth. He cupped the latter´s cheek and he pulled out of him, looking up to Jaebum´s expectantly. It wasn’t like they agreed on anything, there was no time for it anyway. But it was somehow natural for both of them to take their roles, Jinyoung acting more like a submissive one and Jaebum being the dominant.

He pulled Jinyoung up to his face again and cupped his still clothed dick. Even through the fabric he could feel how wet the younger was. Jaebum slipped his hand in his boxers again, this time tugging on them and pulling them down along with sweats.

“Baby, I need you to do something.” Jae asked as he pulled his friend closer, caging their erections between their bodies.

“What?”

“I need you to prep yourself.” Jaebum asked him and the other smiled, kissing him one more time before going around the bed to the bedside table with a drawer. Jaebum stepped to the bed, sitting on it and waiting for Jinyoung to come to him.

“Lay down.” He ordered gently pulling Jinyoung next to him, guiding him to lay on his back.

“You want to watch me?” Jinyoung asked with excitement in his eyes and he bit his lip when he saw Jaebum nod his head.

He laid on the bed and handed Jaebum the bottle of lube. Jaebum looked at him, unsure, but Jinyoung encouraged him with a smile and reached his palm to him. Jaebum squeezed the bottle and spread the generous amount on Jinyoung´s fingers, caressing them gently in the process.

“Relax baby.” Jae leaned over the younger and placed a kiss on his lips and stayed there until he felt Jinyoung´s body jerk. The latter moaned in Jaebum´s mouth, as he teased around his own hole before pushing one finger in. Jaebum felt the younger body tense under his arms and he caressed Jinyoung´s hips.

“Go on and move your finger.” He ordered and Jinyoung nodded nervously, feeling weird someone´s watching him finger himself.

“That´s it baby, move.” Jaebum looked down approvingly and then watched Jiynoung´s face twitch in pleasure as he pushed his finger deeper. He watched amazed when the second one pushed in too, having Jinyoung jolting at first but then arching his back up to meet Jaebum´s body hovering over him. The younger moved his fingers inside and out of him, biting his lip over the pleasure and then his eyes were flung open and he locked his eyes with Jaebum´s.

“You can do that too.” He spilled the request and Jaebum sighed in surprise. It took him a while to process what Jinyoung was suggesting but he was brought back to reality when the younger´s hand reached for the bottle and handed it to him. He spread again the generous amount of lube on his index finger and lined it with Jinyoung´s hole, already filled with his own two.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Jae asked once more before pushing slowly, very slowly in, after Jinyoung´s nod.

“Fuck…” Jaebum cursed when he felt Jinyoung´s fingers slide with his own, feeling the younger´s walls stretching around them both. “Fuck!”

Jinyoung sighed and his legs spread wider, as if inviting Jaebum closer, and further. Jaebum was slowly pushing his finger in time with Jinyoung´s, afraid of hurting him accidentally. When he was sure it was more pleasure than pain for Jinyoung, he even slowed down the pace, but curled his finger inside the hole, making Jinyoung´s back arch up when he found the spot he needed. His eyes fell on Jinyoung´s swollen dick peaking against his stomach and he reached his other hand to touch it in attempt to draw the attention from the pain of the stretching to the pleasure of touching his abandoned dick. Jinyoung noticed the change and his expression changed too, his free hand gripping on the sheets next to him.

“I´m…I´m ready.” He said after a while, looking in Jaebum´s eyes with trust and Jaebum suddenly felt proud. He trusted him. He saw it in Jinyoung´s eyes. He would let him to do anything. He could tell by the way Jinyoung was looking at him.

Jaebum pulled out his finger first, waiting for Jinyoung to do the same and he reached for the condom Jinyoung had taken out with the lube bottle before.

When he was prepared, he hovered himself over Jinyoung and looked him in the eyes, guiding his member into Jiynoung´s entrance. The latter´s breath hitched when he pushed the tip in, but Jaebum was patient. They got this far and he was not about to ruin it with being too rough. He waited until Jinyoung nodded his head and Jaebum pushed in further, to half of his own length, very slowly, feeling the walls stretch around him. He was so sensitive even through the condom that he was afraid he really wouldn’t last long.

“Go deeper.” Jinyoung nodded his head and Jaebum pushed in and filled him whole, groaning above his face and shutting his own eyes. The tightness was incredible, despite the prep part from few minutes ago. He had to take his time to get used to it, also being careful not to hurt Jinyoung.

He started moving his hips, propping himself on his forearm on one side and a wrist on the other side of Jinyoung´s head, placing occasional kisses on his cheeks and lips. It took him few thrusts to feel Jinyoung´s back arch up again when he hit _that_ spot again, attempting to repeat the exact movement more times. He leaned on his left forearm and with the other hand he took Jinyoung´s leg and placed it over his shoulder carefully, moving his hand to cup that pretty ass. Jinyoung smiled approvingly and bucked up his hips to meet Jaebum´s thrusts.

“Jesus, Jinyoungie, you´re still so tight…” he said surprised but no answer came, instead he noticed the content smile on Jinyoung´s lips. He kissed them, as if it was the last thing he would do before everything falls apart.

He couldn’t help but felt the pride rise in his chest, hearing the incredible sounds that the younger was making, just because _he_ made him feel that way.

“Is this better than watching porn?” he leaned down to Jinyoung´s ear.

“Much better. So much…better…Fuck!” the younger yelled as Jaebum found that spot once again, this time couldn’t hold back and gave it a harder thrust.

“Jesus, do that again!” Jinyoung demanded and Jaebum chuckled a little.

“I´m not Jesus, but as you wish.” He answered and repeated the movement once more, twice, three times…until Jinyoung was a moaning mess, curling underneath him, screaming his name, giving zero fucks about who could hear them. Jaebum felt the walls around them clench, signalling Jinyoung was close. He reached his hand and touched Jinyoung´s twitching dick, and it didn’t last much longer before their chests were both marked with white stripes and Jinyoung screamed again. That was just enough to get Jaebum over the edge too and he felt himself milk into the condom, groaning Jinyoung´s name for a change, and a little selfishly abandoning the remaining dick between their bodies. But if he didn’t do that, he would collapse on Jinyoung in a moment. He propped himself on his hands again, his broad arms hovering above Jinyoung´s smooth chest, lazily giving him the last moves before Jinyoung´s brows twitched and he knew it was the time.

He pulled out, very carefully not to hurt his friend, or lover, or whatever their relationship was at that point. He pulled down Jinyoung´s leg and sat on his own heels, discarding the half filled condom somewhere on the floor. That will be the first thing Jinyoung will complain about, when he comes back from his high. Because Jaebum knew Jinyoung hates the messy floor.

The latter stretched his legs next to Jaebum´s thighs and hips, wiping his own cum from his stomach and chest. He handed Jaebum the clean tissue too, attempting to sit up, but Jaebum stopped him.

“Don’t sit up. You´ll hurt yourself. You should wait a minute.” He pushed him back to sheets and took the tissue from him to clean himself and threw it to the floor again. He placed apologetic eyes on Jinyoung and he just rolled his eyes before he laughed.

“Don’t mind that. I´ll clean it later.” He said, still chuckling and then reached his hand to Jaebum. He took it and let himself be pulled down next to Jinyoung.

“Oh, so you´re a cuddle-after-the-action type?” Jae teased but placed his arm over Jinyoung´s chest, wet from the sweat.

“I need a compensation.” He answered and nuzzled closer to his flatmate cutely.

“Is it gonna be like this every time we fuck?”

“Are you sure there will be another time?” Jinyoung teased.

“To be honest, yes, I am quite sure.”

Jaebum heard Jinyoung chuckle and he knew he was right. There _will_ be another time. And probably not the only one.

“We have to set the rules.” Jinyoung dropped and rolled over to rest his upper body on Jaebum.

“What rules?” Jaebum looked down at him when Jinyoung placed his head on Jaebum´s chest.

“About who will clean the mess we make.” Jinyoung said with a death serious tone. Jaebum didn’t dare to make a sound after this statement for a while.

“Are…are you serious?” he asked, honestly curious.

“Totally.” He heard Jinyoung say under his chin and the air hit his chest.

He was quiet for a while before he spoke again, not even sure if Jinyoung could still hear him, or whether he has already fell asleep.

“If you let me do it to you in every way I know, I will gladly clean any mess we make.” He said almost inaudibly.

There as a silence for a longer while, so he thought Jinyoung has probably zoned out.

“I´ll take that.” Comes the answer, kinda late but still. Jiynoung makes Jaebum chuckle again, and he pulled the younger closer and placed the blanket over both of them. He felt Jinyoung´s fingers cross with his. This definitely wasn’t the end of the day as Jaebum had planned. But he felt like this is gonna be the best thing he will ever do. (All puns intended this time). He couldn’t explain that feeling. He didn’t know why it came so suddenly. But he _knew_ he will have great time with Jinyoung in this newly-formed kind of relationship. And that was all he needed for the time being.

~ ~ ~


End file.
